


Cosmic K mart

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Polyamory, kenma does not like galaxy sweaters, side oikage because this ship is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, ok, let's go shopping.”<br/>Lev looks way too excited and Kenma will probably regret everything when they're confronted with Lev's awful fashion sense, but they survived Kuro and the bias against men wearing skirts so they can do anything they want. Probably.</p><p>Lev and Kenma go shopping and buy the ugliest sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic K mart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Hello ! Yet another installment in the series made out of the [google recognition post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) by [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/) ! I've written 11 out of 17, I'm so proud of myself !  
> This happens during Kenma's first year of uni and everyone's else's third year, and I guess there are minor spoilers for other parts of the series ? (wow wouldn't you be so surprised if everyone was a little gay and poly). I hope you enjoy !

_Shopping_. Kenma hates shopping.

Actually, Kenma doesn't _hate_ shopping, it's just that. Shopping is exhausting. Not because of the long walks, Kenma actually likes to walk, despite their slight tendency to get lost. And browsing through stuff can be fun – Kuro manages to find the weirdest stores, and they end up buying more or less the same red jacket anyway. It's the _shopping_ Kenma doesn't like, going up to the cashier and having to actually put their purchases on the counter and facing them and-

“Kenma ? Do you wanna go shopping or not ?”

Lev wants to go shopping, at least, and it's true that they haven't been spending a lot of time together lately, which is a big change from last year's movie marathon. They went through the Disneys after watching every single Ghibli movie and Kenma didn't know someone as gangly as Lev would be this comfortable to cuddle with.

Actually, they kind of suspected, but wanted to be snippy about it anyway.

“Yeah, ok, let's go shopping.”

Lev looks way too excited and Kenma will probably regret everything when they're confronted with Lev's awful fashion sense, but they survived Kuro and the bias against men wearing skirts so they can do anything they want. Probably.

 

“I want…”

Lev has been staring at a display for ten minutes and Kenma is doing their best not to whip out their DS from their pocket and start playing their new Pokemon game – Mudkip is about to evolve, they're sure.

“Kenma ? Are you listening ?”

Kenma wasn't but they are now and – _oh god_ what is that ?

Lev is holding a sweater, or what they assume is a sweater. There are lots of colours, mostly pink and blue, and tiny white spots. Lev calls it a galaxy sweater. Kenma calls it a piece of garbage. They are _not_ buying the thing.

 

Three shops and a dress later, and they are back in front of the display. Kenma is eyeing the _galaxy_ leggings with something akin to contempt that Lev must not have caught up to because he is frantically taking pictures of the ugliest sweater they have ever seen.

“Hey, Kenma-”

“I will not wear this atrocity. Do not tell Kuro about it or he will want to wear it too and I'll never see the end of it.”

“Yeah yeah ok, but. Tobio ?”

Oh. Kenma can – Kenma can actually get behind this idea. Tobio has horrible taste in clothing anyway. And knows someone with an equally terrible taste, who is a bit into space. “Oikawa is _a bit_ into space like you're _a bit_ into video games,” Tobio had deadpanned. Shouyou had been so proud of his joke that he'd given him a loud high five in the middle of the street.

“Lev, we're taking the thing. Tobio wears L, right ?”

 

Kenma has received several excited texts. Tobio finds the sweater ugly, because there are too many colours, but quickly changes his mind when Tooru says it's the best item of clothing he has ever seen in his life. He buys the same and the matching sweaters picture is now everyone's wallpaper, it seems. Shouyou loves it, unsurprisingly, and wants to go shopping next time they have a date.

Lev is wearing the most hideous cat-labelled thing in existence and Kenma is starting to regret this shopping spree a little.

**Author's Note:**

> – I know that they don't have Kmart in Japan (in France either) but it's a store and you can buy clothes there, right ?  
> – HQ canon happens in 2012 so Kenma's first year of uni would be in 2014 and you absolutely cannot tell me they didn't buy Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire when they were released. Their first starter is Mudkip and they named it Mudkip because everyone had a fight on who the Pokemon would get named after. And when they get to play Sun and Moon, they choose Popplio to avoid the great “owl vs cat” fight… to find out that it was Oikawa's Pokemon, and now the war is on. (if I had the game I would chose Popplio and name it Floopseal. Also Mudkip's name in French is Gobou. Water starters are so cute I swear)  
> – [This](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/1lubcg-i.jpg) is the sweater Kageyama and Oikawa have. I would 100% wear it. However, [this](http://bearcatecho.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/galaxy-cat-sweater.jpg) is the sweater that Lev has. I would not wear it.  
> – Hinata and Kenma did go shopping afterwards, and would have ended up buying half the make up store if they hadn't run into Ennoshita (who then gave the best make up advice ever, and taught Kenma how to do a proper cat eye, “not Kuroo's butchered version of what he calls a cat”. Savage, Ennoshita)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
